


No One Mourns The Wicked

by PixelePhantColaossus (Shellstone262617)



Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27189047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellstone262617/pseuds/PixelePhantColaossus
Summary: With the defeat of Lord Dominator, there's just a couple of things that Wander is worried about that nobody else is worrying about. Hater and Peepers.
Relationships: Hater & Wander, Peepers & Wander, Wander & Sylvia Zbornak
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wander over Yonder belongs to The Walt Disney Company Craig McCracken.
> 
> No One Mourns the Wicked  
> belongs to Stephen Schwartz and is a song in the musical, Wicked who belongs to Winnie Holzman.

Five months had gone by before Wander knew it. Maybe it was because he had started kindergarten back in August and he was still excited over the fact that he was in school. Now, they were in a new year, January 2nd. A day late but Sylvia was taking him to Sorlorr Dell Village to celebrate.

Wander snuggled into the scarf which was the only thing besides his fur that was keeping him warm. Holding hands with Sylvia, they carefully walked down the icy road often stepping to the left side when there were was a bunch of ice. The kindergartener looked at all the decorations that were everywhere. Once they reached the middle, they saw the village leader, Sakura Vasher stand in front of the HAPPY NEW YEARS sign. Her thin gold fur-covered tail wagged excitedly as she watches as the people of her village and the visitors walk around and share her excitement. Looking around, Wander found Emperor Awesome and a few of his fist fighters. He didn't find Lord Hater, Commander Peepers, and the watchdogs anywhere. With Emperor Awesome being here, Wander expected Lord Hater trying to find a way to one-up the other villain.

Wander frowned and looked away from Awesome and let Sylvia guide him over to the games. Hater and Peepers should be here too, they shouldn't be missing out on the fun. Wander let go of Sylvia's hand making the Zbornak look at him.

"I-I'm gonna go play with the other kids Syl." Wander put on a smile to hopefully convince his caregiver to allow him to go.

Sylvia was already feeling hesitant to even let Wander go. She still had nightmares of Dominator hurting Wander and when she thought Wander was dead after Lord Hater destroyed her ship. But Wander's warm and comforting smile just made Sylvia feel like Wander would be safe. As long as he didn't go over to Awesome, and as long as it stayed at just him being at the party.

"Okay, but stay with the other kids. No going over to Awesome, and you know the drill if Hater and the watchdogs show up."Sylvia instructed the child.

" Yes ma'am!" Wander saluted in a goofy kind of way.

Sylvia chuckled and knocked Wander's hat over his eyes causing the boy to giggle as well. Fixing his hat and scarf, Wander ran off to where the other kids were playing. Once far away from Sylvia, Wander turned away from the other kids and started to run to most of where the adults were. He was going to make sure Hater and Peepers were going to have fun, if they were already here, or not, Wander wasn't going to stop until those two had fun.

X X X 

  
"Eww! Peepers! This hot chocolate is disgusting!"

Peepers nodded in agreement with his boss. The hot chocolate did taste odd, but he only had one sip of it. He took another sip and another, it wasn't that bad after drinking it a few more times. Hater didn't give the hot chocolate another chance and handed it to Peepers since his watchdog commander seemed to like it more.

The sun was gone once Hater and Peepers arrived. With only the use of a singular flashlight, both skeleton, and watchdog barely made it into the village with ice and snow being a problem. Hater spotted a bonfire, two bonfires. One was circled by adults and the second one was circled by kids. Hater left Peepers with his two cups of chocolate and headed off to the adult bonfire. Unfortunately, it had gotten more crowded once Hater got over. _Oh great._ Hater thought, that only left him with one bonfire left.

To Hater's surprise, not a lot of kids gave him any weird stares or tell him to go away. Hater had to rest down on his knees since the can that had the fire burning in it was shorter than him. Hater looked around and swore he saw something familiar that one of the Braqix children were holding. Looking closer, Hater realized what it was, Wander's hat.

"Hey kid, where'd you get that hat?" Hater asked while pointing to the girl who had the hat.

"This boy with orange fur asked me to hold it for him. He didn't want anybody taking it while he got cleaned up " The girl answered.

"Well I know him, so can I have it so I can give it to him?" Hater asked.

"Okay." The girl handed the hat over to Hater.

Hater got up and walked away from the kids. He checked on Peepers and saw his commander standing on a tall wooden box and holding his hands out towards the fire. _Seriously? You crowd around as soon as the guy who saved your galaxy comes over, but not his commander?!_ Hater thought bitterly. Hater sighed and soon the reluctant search for Wander began.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wander?"

The party was starting to die down and Hater had still hadn't found the child. The skeleton passed many buildings and had now left where most of the people who were attending the party stayed. ᑎᗴᗯ Yᗴᗩᖇ ᑭᗩᖇTYᘜOᗴᖇՏ, ᑭᒪᗴᗩՏᗴ ᗷᗴ ᖇᗴՏᑭᗴᑕTᖴᑌᒪ ᖴOᖇ OTᕼᗴᖇՏ Oᖴ Tᕼᗴ ᐯIᒪᒪᗩᘜᗴ Iᖴ YOᑌ ᒪᗴᗩᐯᗴ Tᕼᗴ ᑭᗩᖇTY ᗩᖇᗴᗩ! Hater rolled his eyes, like that would stop anybody from bothering the people who didn't attend the party. Hater eventually passed a building with two diffrent colored doors. One was blue and labled ᗷOYՏ and then there was a pink door labled ᘜIᖇᒪՏ. Hater carefully walked down the ice covered steps and made his way over to the boys restroom. Hater started to open the door, but whoever was at the other side started to push against it or at least try to keep it closed and keep Hater from entering.

"I'm almost done Sylvia, I promise." The voice came from inside which Hater realized was Wander's voice.

"It's Lord Hater, Wander." Hater corrected the young star nomad. "I...I came to give you your hat."

The door opened and slowly out came Wander. He smiled happily at seeing his hat. Hater put it on his head for him and the two started to walk back to the party. Hater looked back just to make sure Wander was following him, and quickly realized something, Wander was limping.

"Wander, what's wrong?" Hater asked.

"What?" Wander looked at the adult and then back to his right leg. "Oh, it's fine Hatey! I just slipped on some ice when I was trying to find the restrooms."

Hater wasn't buying the five-year-old's big smile. He grabbed Wander by his shoulders and made the boy look at him directly in the eyes. By now, Wander's smile had disappeared by now.

"Don't lie." Hater's voice came out harsh and stern.

Wander sighed and looked down at the ground. "Well, do you know Louise Regal's son?"

𝗫 𝗫 𝗫

  
"Wander!"

"Sir!"

Sylvia ran faster while Peepers rode on her back. First Wander is missing and now Lord Hater. Sylvia bumps into and passes many people just to find the two. Peepers had the rest of the watchdogs to stay on guard at the skullship.

"They couldn't have gone that far!" Peepers said as he looked around.

Sylvia hoped he was right. She made her way to where most of the village's people lived and noticed that a crowd was forming down the street from where she was walking. Sylvia looked back at Peepers who nodded, signaling to her that he thought they should check it out. Sylvia ran over and skidded to a stop so she didn't knock anybody over.

"What's going on?" Sylvia heard Peepers ask.

"Kenneth Regal just beat up Lord Hater." A male Shers with grey and black scales answered.

Peepers's eye widened and he jumped off of Sylvia's back and started to run through the crowd. Sylvia followed not too far behind and once they reached middle, Peepers stopped and Sylvia did too.

"S-Sir?"

Sylvia looked to see Lord Hater barely holding himself up while Kenneth was held back far away from Hater by others who lived in the village. Sylvia got a good grip of Peepers to prevent him from running over and getting hurt too. Hater slowly stood up and everybody watched, mostly Peepers, and before the Sorlorr Dell Village police could do anything, Kenneth Regal was on the ground twitching. His mother ran over and started begging her son to stop and get up.

Hater turned and picked Wander up and slowly walked him over to where Peepers and Sylvia stood. Hater handed Wander off to Sylvia and he picked Peepers up who hugged him and started to walk away.

"Lord Hater!" Wander broke free from Sylvia and ran over to the skeleton. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Hater smiled a little. "No problem you Wandering Weirdo."

Sylvia walked over once Hater and Peepers were gone and kissed Wander's cheek. "Love you."

Wander giggled. "Love you too, Syl."


End file.
